


For All The Flaws

by Estiraven (Estirose)



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estiraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Da'an was the one he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All The Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/gifts).



As Boone watched Da'an step up to the podium, he gazed at the astounded and adoring faces. Probably some disgruntled folk in there too, but most people were ordinary, apt to be believers. He didn't know how big the Church of the Companions was here in tiny Hayfork, but he bet there were some members around.

He watched Da'an deliver the speech to the people of the small town and the media. This wasn't a bad place, really, and he had to wonder if anybody had any clue as to what the Taelons had planned for the place. Of course, most people weren't as suspicious as he was, and he knew what the Companions tended to get themselves into. Da'an, while his hands weren't as dirty as the other Taelons', wasn't exactly innocent either.

Of course, Da'an was a complex being. Ethereal, and yet caring; distant and yet personal. A complex being like the rest of the lifeforms on the planet. He encouraged Boone's interest in Eunoia while not answering his questions on what really mattered; but then again, Boone himself had to be careful about what he said to the Companion. There was no sense in giving Da'an a clue about his lack of Motivational Imperative.

Boone enjoyed talking to Da'an. Da'an who understood Boone's desire to know, Da'an who beamed in pride when Boone strove to understand his language. Da'an, who in some ways understood humans. If he had to deal with a Taelon, he didn't mind Da'an at all. He wished he could know Da'an better, without having to pretend that he was Da'an's loyal Implant, someone who thought of nothing more than the well-being of the Companions.

Sometimes he wished Da'an wasn't a Companion and he wasn't a protector. He could easily imagine Da'an as an ethereal woman, an artist, dressed in flowing silk as she stood on the beach. Or maybe that was a little stereotypical of him. It was just that Da'an reminded him of that image, the woman on the shore.

In some ways, he was just as unapproachable. Boone was very much aware that protocol came first and he was still a Companion Protector. It really didn't help that he'd be killed by Doors' people if he seemed to be defecting to the other side; just because he knew the regulars didn't mean that he couldn't be surprised. He was not perfect either; Da'an would probably think him complex too. Da'an was fascinated by humans, their activities, and motives. It made him... at least pleasant to be around. No, more than pleasant.

He had to admit, he preferred talking to Da'an over most humans he knew. Sure, Lili was nice and all, but sometimes she was too strident about the Companions. Doors was worse. Augur was caught up in his computer hacking, Doctors Belman and Park rarely had time to talk, and Sandoval was trapped by his imperative. He sometimes wondered if he was losing touch with humans, even as he kept up his role.

Or maybe he just liked Da'an better. Da'an wasn't - would never be - Katie, but Boone had to admit that he liked spending time with the genderless alien. He liked Da'an's quiet, contemplative smile, which he had to admit charmed even him. Maybe he was falling for his Companion, which shouldn't be happening. He had no imperative, and way too many masters to serve.

Boone watched as Da'an stepped away from the podium, gracefully acknowledging the applause. He gave the aura of someone who listened and thought about what you said - which he did most of the time. Not all the time, Da'an wasn't perfect either, but still, he did.

And that was probably what drew Boone. He didn't want someone perfect. He didn't want the flawless being that many humans idolized. No, he wanted Da'an, for all the Companion's flaws. For all the Companion's weaknesses.

Doors would kill him if he knew.


End file.
